


Broken Skateboarder

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Gay, M/M, Skateboarder Louis Tomlinson, Skateboarding, Smut, Top Harry, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: هنگامه
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 7





	Broken Skateboarder

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: هنگامه

> **-Louis Bottom.**

بی حواس با سنگ جلوی پاش بازی میکرد و در تلاش بود تا افکار آزار دهنده ش رو نادیده بگیره. نور لامپ های کنار خیابون باعث میشدن تا ریز جثه تر به نظر برسه. با پرت شدن سنگ به نقطه ی نامعلومی تو تاریکی، نفسش رو کلافه از بین لباش بیرون داد، بُردش رو محکم تر گرفت و بلند تر گام برداشت تا زودتر به مقصدش برسه. 

با نزدیک تر شدن به پیست، میتونست گرافیتی آرتیست ها رو که مشغول کار کردن بودن ببینه. با رسیدن به سطح صاف و مناسب اطراف پیست، بردش رو زیر پاش قرار داد و با پا زدن، سمت ضلع شمال پیست رفت. به خاطر تعمیراتی که داشت روی پیست اعمال میشد، چند هفته ای بود که میتونست به دور از هیاهو و شلوغ بازی گروه های اسکیت بُردرهای خیابونی یا حتی قلدر بازیاشون، راحت به تمرین کردنش بپردازه. البته تا قبل از اون اتفاق نیازی به تمرین کردن نمیدید؛ ولی شاید همیشه ناشیانه حرکاتش رو اجرا میکرد و تمام این چند سال دوستاش نمیخواستن به روش بیارن، شاید هم خودش رو زیادی دست بالا گرفته بود.

سرعتش رو کم کرد و با تکون دادن سرش به چپ و راست سعی کرد تا این افکار سمی رو از ذهنش بیرون کنه. بخشی از مغزش باور داشت که این افکار همه تحت تاثیر حرف های سم توی سرش تکرار میشن ولی راهی برای خلاص شدن ازشون پیدا نمیکرد. 

رشته ی افکارش با شنیدن صدای چرخ های اسکیت بردی که واضحا از محوطه ی مورد علاقه ی لویی به گوش میرسید پاره شد. با پای چپش به پشت بُردش فشار اورد و حرکتش با کشیده شدن پشت اسکیت روی زمین متوقف شد. با زدن پاش روی قسمت پشتی برد و فاصله گرفتنش از زمین، اونو زیر بغلش زد و کنجکاوانه لبه ی پیست روی نوک انگشتای پاش ایستاد و به سمت دیگه ی سکویی که گودی پیست رو به دو قسمت تقسیم میکرد، سرک کشید. با دیدن پسر قد بلندی که روی بردش از دیواره ی پیست بالا رفت و به زیباترین نحو موقع پریدن تخته اسکیتش رو چرخوند و خیلی نرم روش فرود امد، "واو" ـی گفت. کاملا مطمئن بود که پسر هم متوجه حضور لویی شده؛ از اونجایی که موقع برگشتش به داخل گودال، برای چند ثانیه با لویی چشم تو چشم شد. 

مطمئن نبود که وارد پیست بشه یا بره و یه وقت دیگه که مثل این چند هفته کسی اون اطراف نبود، بیاد. بدون این که خودش متوجه باشه، شونه هاش به هم نزدیک شده بودن و داشت با چرخ اسکیتش بازی میکرد و تمام این حرکات تصویر مضطربی رو ازش به نمایش گذاشته بودن. با کمی سبک و سنگین کردن در آخر تصمیم گرفت تا وارد بشه و در عوض حضور اون غریبه رو که مطمئن بود قبلا اون اطراف ندیدتش، نادیده بگیره. لو این ورِ گود، غریبه هم اون ورِ گود.

سری به نشونه ی تایید برای افکارش تکون داد و چند قدم از لبه ی پیست دور شد، بردش رو از سرش گرفت، جلوش نگه داشت و با آهسته دویدن سمت پیست، اون رو زمین انداخت و روش پرید. از لبه ی پیست سر خورد و با رفتن روی سراشیبی، حرکتش شتاب گرفت. با پیچیدن باد بین موهاش و بیشتر شدن سرعتش تقریبا تنها نبودنش رو فراموش کرد. وقتی به خودش اومد، هیچ کس جز خودش اون اطراف نبود و خورشید اولین پرتو هاشو به نیمکره ی شمالی زمین میتابوند.

با زدن دستاش به کمرش سرش رو بالا گرفت و چند بار نفس عمیق کشید تا ضربان قلبش که به خاطر فعالیتاش تند تر میتپید، به حالت نرمال برگرده. گرد و خاک روی شلوارش که ناشی از زمین خوردنش موقع تمرین بود رو تکوند و بردش رو زیر بغلش زد و راه خونه ی مشترکش با مکس رو در پیش گرفت.

\--

شب بعد و حتی شب های بعد ترش هم فرقی نمیکرد لویی چه ساعتی برای تمرین به پیست بره، اون غریبه ی بی نام و نشون که البته لویی متوجه چشمای درشت سبز رنگش، لب هاش که به طرز غیر طبیعی ای سرخ بودن، موهای فِرِش، تتو های بی معنیش و صد البته نگاه های گاه و بی گاهش شده بود، اونجا حضور داشت و لویی احساس معذب بودن نمیکرد؛ این بی آزار بودن غریبه با توجه به ظاهرش که یه کم دردسرساز به نظر میرسید، عجیب بود. خوب نه عجیب تر از نگاه به خیال خودش یواشکی ای که الان با هر بار رفتن به اون سر فضای پیست و برگشتش به لویی مینداخت. 

وقتی که لویی برای بار nام مچ نگاه دزدکیش رو موقعی که داشت مثلا آب میخورد گرفت، دلش رو به دریا زد و برای اولین بار در طول این چند روز مخاطب قرارش داد.

لویی- «ببخشید؛ مشکلی هست؟»

هری آروم لباش رو از دهنه ی بطری جدا کرد و روی پاشنه ی پاش کامل طرف لویی چرخید. لبخند شرمنده ای زد و چند قدم به لویی نزدیک شد.

هری- «سلام. من هری هستم.»

و دستش رو جلو آورد.

لویی نیم نگاهی به دست هری و انگشتای کشیده ش انداخت، مردد دستشو تو دست هری گذاشت و با تکون دادنش گفت:

لویی- «من هم لویی هستم....امممم همه چیز مرتبه؟»

برای یه لحظه شک کرد که شاید لباساش یا ظاهرش ایرادی داره، از اونجایی که امشب برای خلاص شدن از نصیحت های مکس هول هولکی لباساش رو عوض کرده بود وبه خاطر حس عجیبی که یقه ی لباس دور گردنش داشت، تمام طول مسیر تف و لعنت بود که نثار مکس کرده بود.

لویی- «خدای من! نگو که لباسمو پشت و رو پوشیدم! مکـــــــــــــــس خدا لعنتت کنه پسر!...»

لویی همون طور که به غرغر کردنش ادامه میداد یه دستش رو روی صورتش گذاشت و سعی کرد با جمع تر کردن بدنش لباسش رو در معرض دید نذاره. هری، با دیدن حالت خجالت زده ی لویی ریز خندید و قبل از این که لویی بخواد به مرحله ی معذرت خواهی بی جا برسه، حرفش رو قطع کرد.

هری-«خدای من! نه لویی، لباسات مشکلی ندارن.» پشت گردنش رو خاروند. «فقط داشتم تمرین کردنت رو نگاه میکردم.»

حالا لویی دستش رو از جلوی صورتش کنار برده بود و آزاد تر از قبل ایستاده بود. هری با دیدن حالت خنثی لویی جرأت بیشتری پیدا کرد و حرفش رو ادامه داد:

هری- «طوری که اون حرکات رو اجرا میکنی... انگار تخته ت بخشی از بدنته. میدونی... تو تمام سال هایی که تدریس میکردم، آدم های خیلی کمی رو مثل تو دیدم.» 

لویی داشت حرف هری رو تجزیه و تحلیل میکرد. بعد از چند ثانیه ابروهاش رو بالا برد و لبخند بزرگی رو لباش نشست. با چشمایی که برق میزدن گفت:

لویی-«تدریس؟!... یعنی تو مربی بچه کوچولوهایـــــــــــــی! خدای من؛ اونا خیلی شیرین و خنگن، مخصوصا وقتایی که هنوز نمیتونن تعادلشون رو حفظ کنن و هی تاپ تاپ میفتن زمین.» و با هر تاپ تاپی که میگفت، دستاشو به نشونه ی زمین خوردن تکون میداد. این قدر غرق تصور کردن بچه های کیوتی که در حال اسکیت سواری یاد گرفتن هستن شده بود که حتی متوجه تعریف هری از مهارتش هم نشده بود. با جمله ی بعدی هری لبخند روی لبش خشک شد.

هری- «در واقع مربی بزرگسالان هستم. یعنی بین هجده وبیست و پنج.» چشماشو ریز کرد و برای این که زیادی تو ذوق لویی نزده باشه این هم اضافه کرد «البته قبول دارم...» با دستش ادای لویی رو درآورد و لحنش رو تقلید کرد. «تاپ تاپ زمین خوردن اون کوچولو ها واقعا شیرین و بامزه ست.» 

لویی که با شنیدن حرف هری نا امید شده بود، جمله ی اول هری رو تو ذهنش مرور کرد و متوجه شد اصلا هری حرفی درباره ی بچه ها نزده بود. پس دوباره به حالت جمع شده ش برگشت لبخند ماسیده ای تحویل هری داد و گفت:

لویی- «اوم، متاسفم. من فقط یکم زیادی درباره ی بچه ها هیجان زده میشم و... اه بی خیال.» سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد و چند قدم رو به عقب، سمت برد و کَپِش برداشت. «نزدیکای صبحه. باید قبل از این که مکس بیدار بشه و نگرانم شه خونه باشم.» صورت متعجب و گیج شده ی هری از رفتارش رو نا دیده گرفت و سعی کرد مؤدب به نظر برسه. «از آشناییت خوشحال شدم هری. امیدوارم باز هم اینجا ببینمت. ام... فعلا خداحافظ.» دست راستش رو بالا برد و شل تکونش داد؛ خم شد و کَپِش رو که قبل از حرف زدن با هری روی بردش گذاشته بود، برداشت و روی سرش تنظیمش کرد. بعد از اینکه از مرتب بودن موهاش مطمئن شد، بردش رو زیر بغلش زد و قبل از خروج از پیست دوباره برای هری ای که هنوز هم از رفتن ناگهانی لویی متعجب بود، دست تکون داد و بر خلاف سری قبل، هری هم لبخند دندون نمایی زد، سرش رو کمی کج کرد و برای لویی دست تکون داد.

لویی قدم هاش رو سریع و پشت هم برمیداشت و تو ذهنش خودش رو بابت رفتار خجالت آورش سرزنش میکرد. لویی ویلیام تاملینسون بعد از بیست و اندی سال زندگی کردن هنوز بلد نیست چطوری رفتار کنه و خودش رو یه احمق نشون میده. «آفرین لویی؛ کارت عالی بود؛ حتما میخواستی بعد از حرف زدن درباره اون بچه های کیوت و گوگولی از شدت ذوق بغلش هم بپری؟! چرا که نه احمق جون! بالاخره اسمشو بهت گفت و... واو تو الان اونو خیلی میشناسیش. براوو لویی.» با دیدن پیرمردی که با تعجب به حرف زدن لویی و دعوا کردنش با خودش نگاه میکرد، فقط چشماشو بست و با مشت آروم روی پیشونیش کوبید. با خودش زمزمه کرد:

«فقط برای یک بار لویی، مثل آدم رفتار کن.» و لبه ی کلاهش رو پایین تر کشید و خودش رو تو لباس اُوِر سایزش جمع تر کرد.

\--

با هر بار برخورد پای لویی به زمین، سرعت چرخش چرخ های اسکیت بیشتر میشد و هر چه قدر که مسافت بیشتری از راه طی میشد لویی با التماس بیشتری از مسیح درخواست میکرد تا حرف های دیشبش از مغز هری پاک شده باشن.

اون پسر به نظر لویی آدم جالبی میومد و لویی با یکی دو بار تماشا کردنش فهمیده بود که اون در سطح بالاتری نسبت به خودش تمرین میکنه؛ پس طبیعتا مربیِ سطح پیشرفته بودنش دور از ذهن نبود. تسلط هری روی بدنش و بردش تحسین برانگیز بود و لویی رو یاد سم مینداخت. با یادآوری سم دوباره چهره ش درهم شد. تمام روز مکس با این قیافه تحملش کرده بود و البته که این تقصیر خود مکس بود که با هر بار پیش کشیدن تعداد تماس های سم و اصرارش برای برگردوندن لویی باعث به هم ریختن اعصاب لویی میشد؛ لویی مطمئن بود حتی خود خدا هم نمیتونه اون و سم رو دوباره پیش هم برگردونه؛ نه بعد از آشکار شدن بُعد الکی مغرور و از خود راضی سم و نه بعد از نابود کردن اعتماد به نفس لویی. این بار تن به کابوسی که ازش مطلع بود نمیداد.

توی افکارش غرق شده بود و همزمان لبه ی جلویی اسکیتش رو هم بالا پایین میبرد و زیگزاگ حرکت میکرد و سعی میکرد بدون کم کردن سرعتش پستی و بلندی های بخشِ هنوز در دست تعمیرِ زمین اطراف پیست رو پشت سر بذاره. جدال درونیش با زبون درازی برای سم که حتی اونجا حضور هم نداشت به اتمام رسید و این زمانی بود که داشت وارد گود میشد. هنوز چند دقیقه از وارد شدنش نمیگذشت که نزدیک شدن صدای چرخ، لویی رو از حضور هری مطمئن کرد. تا رسیدن به سکو های مخصوص جلو رفت و دور گرفت و چرخید. به محض چرخیدن با هری که موازی با لویی حرکت میکرد چشم تو چشم شد.

فقط لبخند کوتاهی به خاطر آشنایی ای که با هم داشتن زد؛ به خودش قول داده بود کمتر حرف بزنه، تا شاید بتونه شخصیتش رو از هری پنهان کنه. نمیخواست آدم خفنی مثل هری درباره ش بد فکر کنه.

طولی نکشید تا بفهمه که با دونستن شغل هری و اینکه احتمالا طبق روتین این چند شب هری در حال نگاه کردنشه نمیتونه حرکاتی که امشب برای تمرین انتخاب کرده رو اجرا کنه و کاری که داره انجام میده جز اینور اونور رفتن بیهوده نیست. این طور نبود که لویی تازه کار باشه ولی هنوز هم نتونسته بود فکرش رو از سم خالی کنه و حرف های امروز مکس درباره ی خواسته ی سم هم باعث شده بود تا لویی دوباره برای انجام دادن تمرینش اضطراب داشته باشه و تماشاچی داشتنش تمام سرکوفت هایی رو که سم موقع اجراهاش بهش میزد رو براش یادآوری میکرد.

پوف کلافه ای کشید و کنار ایستاد. یه دستشو به کمرش زد و دست دیگه ش رو، رو صورتش کشید. چند بار عمیق نفس کشید و سعی کرد ذهنش رو خالی کنه. با حس سنگینی دستی رو شونه ی راستش متوجه هری شد.

هری- «حالت خوبه؟... گاد این چه سئوالیه؟!» دستش رو رو پیشونی لویی گذاشت و کمی جا به جاش کرد تا مطمئن شه که تب نداره. «گونه هات قرمز شدن و اصلا متمرکز به نظر نمیرسی.» دستش رو از رو پیشونی لویی برداشت و یه قدم عقب رفت تا لویی رو کامل برانداز کنه. «نمیخوام دخالت کنم، ولی کاش امشب رو بی خیال تمرین میشدی.»

لویی تمام تلاشش رو برای فرم دادن لب هاش به شکل لبخند کرد و اولین جوابی که به ذهنش میرسید رو تحویل هری داد:

لویی- «چیزی نیست هری؛ فقط یه کم زیادی تقلا کردم و گرمم شده؛ همین.» ابرو های بالا رفته ی هری نشون میداد که حرف لویی براش قانع کننده نبوده. پس چشماشو تو کاسه چرخوند و ادامه داد: «این حرکت همیشه زیادی ازم انرژی میگیره...» چند ثانیه برای فکر کردن به ادامه ی دروغش مکث کرد و با حس کردن عذاب وجدان به خاطر دروغش یه کم از واقعیت رو هم قاطیش کرد. « دوست پسر سابقم هم همیشه میگفت قرار نیست یادش بگیرم.» و بلافاصله از "واقعیت" انتخابیش پشیمون شد.

با خودش فکر کرد «ول دان لویی! اگر هموفوبیک باشه چی؟... ». از استرس کف دستاش عرق کرده بود و سعی داشت بدون جلب توجه هری با سرِ آستینش عرق دستش رو خشک کنه. تو چند ثانیه فاصله بین "واقعیتی" که با هری درمیون گذاشته بود و واکنش هری حس میکرد حداقل پنج سال از عمرش کم شده. البته که واکنش هری آب رو آتیش و مهر تاییدی بر نظر لویی مبنی بر خفن بودنش شد.

هری- «اوه. تو میتونستی فقط از من کمک بخوای لویی؛ البته من باید همون اول میگفتم تا اگر مشکلی داشتی، میتونی روی کمکم حساب کنی... ولی یه جورایی فرصتش پیش نیومد.» قبل از اینکه بتونه نفس راحت بابت هموفوبیک نبودن هری بکشه، متوجه اشاره ی هری به رفتار خجالت آور شب قبلش شد و گونه هاش حتی سرخ تر از چند دقیقه ی قبل به نظر میرسید. قبل از اینکه لویی فرصت کنه تا کلماتش رو برای رد کردن کمک هری بچینه، دوباره هری شروع به حرف زدن کرد.

هری- «خوب الان هم دیر نیست، میتونم کمکت کنم. این حرکت رو خیلی ها توش ایراد دارن.» سرش رو به لویی نزدیک کرد و صداش رو کمی پایین آورد و مثلا طوری که انگار کسی نباید چیزی که میگه رو بشنوه ادامه داد: «مخصوصا بچه کوچولوهایی که تاپ تاپ میخورن زمین.» و با جمع کردن لباش سعی کرد به قیافه ی لویی نخنده.

لویی مطمئن بود محاله از این بیشتر خجالت بکشه و فهمیده بود که هری امشب زیادی سرحاله و احتمالا آدم شوخی هم هست. کمی خودش رو جمع و جور کرد و بالاخره تونست دهنش رو باز کنه. بدن اینکه به چشمای هری نگاه کنه گفت:

لویی- «لازم نیست کاری کنی. ممنونم هری. خودم از پسش برمیام-» هری که هنوز هم در تلاش برای خوردن خنده ش بود حرف لویی رو قطع کرد:

هری- «با مهارتی که ازت دیدم شک ندارم که از پسش بر میای و قطعا دوست پسر سابقت هم چرت گفته... البته معذرت میخوام که اینو گفتم ولی خودتم میدونی که حقیقته. حضور من قطعا روند کارت رو سریع تر میکنه.» با دیدن حالت لویی که آماده برای مخالفت بود، چشم هاش رو چرخوند. «جرأت نکن نه بیاری لویی! من چند شبه که منتظر همچین فرصتیم.»

لویی که انتظار تعارف بیشتر یا یه چیزی تو همون مایه ها داشت با شنیدن "چند شبه که منتظر همچین فرصتیم" از دهن هری مبهوت موند. هیچ ایده ای نداشت که این چه معنی ای میتونه بده. پس مردد برای گرفتن تایید سئوالش رو مطرح کرد.

لویی- «تو...» با انگشت هری رو نشون داد. «چند شـبه...» روی چند شب تاکید بیشتری کرد و هری سرش رو چند بار بالا پایین کرد. «که منتظری من یه کاری رو نتونم انجام بدم و بیای مثلا بهم لطف کنی؟؟؟» چند کلمه ی آخر که در اصل یکی از هزاران برداشت لویی از حرف هری بود بی اختیار بازگو شد. تقصیر لویی هم نبود. بعد از اون جهنمی که سم براش رقم زده بود نمیتونست منفی گرا نباشه و حتی با اینکه قصد هری، مخصوصا با لبخند چال نماش موقع گفتن حرفش اصلا و ابدا بد به نظر نمیرسید، باز هم لویی نمیتونست جلوی ضمیر ناخودآگاهش رو بگیره و ترسش از تکرار اتفاقات رو کنترل کنه.

هری که با هر کلمه ی لویی هیجان بیشتری رو تو رگ هاش برای گفتن دلیل انتظارش حس میکرد و لبخندش دندون نما تر میشد، با خارج شدن چند کلمه ی آخر از دهن لویی عملا بادش خالی شد. حالا اخمای در هم کشیده ی لویی از زیر موهای شلخته ش مشخص بود و نگاه بدبینش مستقیم میخ نگاه هری شده بود و بیشتر حالت تدافعی داشت. هری از همون اول هم حس میکرد که امشب یه چیزی سر جاش نیست، پس قبل از اینکه لویی فرضیه ی وحشتناک تری رو مطرح کنه شروع به حرف زدن کرد:

هری- «نه لویی، نه... خدای من! اصلا چه طوری تونستی به همچین نتیجه ای برسی؟!» انگشتاشو لای موهای بلندش برد، دستش رو تکون داد، به همشون ریخت و دوباره مرتبشون کرد. «در واقع از همون شب اول متوجه شدم که تازه کار نیستی... چه جوری بگمش... ما به یه کمک مربی نیاز داریم و خوب... » لویی هنوز با اخم به هری نگاه میکرد و منتظر تموم شدن حرف هری و سنجیدن این که آیا براش خطر حساب میشه یا نه بود و این توضیح دادن رو برای هری ای که شغلش ایجاب میکرد توانایی زیادی تو حرف زدن داشته باشه، سخت میکرد. «با خودم فکر کردم که کاملا برای این کار مناسب به نظر میرسی. » ابرو های لویی از هم فاصله گرفتن و حالا ابرای تیره فکرش رو رها کرده بودن. «الان که بهش فکر میکنم کارم یکم احمقانه بود و تو احتمالا خودت یه شغل داری و در واقع من منظور بدی هم نداشتم-» 

چهره ی لویی آروم تر به نظر میرسید و حالا خیالش راحت بود که هری حتی سر سوزن هم به سم شباهت نداره. پس وسط حرف هری پرید:

لویی- «ندارم.» و سرش رو رو شونش خم کرد و از زیر مژه هاش با نرم ترین حالتش به هری زل زد. هری که رشته ی کلام از دستش در رفته بود با گیجی پرسید:  
هری- «چی نداری؟» 

لویی تک خنده ای کرد و بیشتر توضیح داد:

لویی- «وقتی از دوست پسر سابقم جدا شدم از شغلم هم استعفا دادم. نمیخواستم قیافه ش دائم جلوی چشمم باشه. پس... یه جورایی الان بیکارم.»شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و یه لبخند خجالتی هم ضمیمه ش کرد.هری که حالا متوجه شده بود منظور لویی از "ندارم" چیه، یه جورایی دوباره خوشحال به نظر میرسید؛ ولی با حرف بعدی لویی دوباره لباش آویزون شد.

لویی- «البته این چیزی رو تغییر نمیده هری. من برای این کار مناسب نیستم. دیدی که! از پس یه حرکت ساده ام برنمیام... در حقیقت من این حرکتو باید خیلی وقت پیش که در حال آموزش دیدن بودم، روون یاد میگرفتم؛ ولی خوب... » حالت مغموم و گرفته ای که با یادآوری این مطلب داشت، روی هری هم تاثیر گذاشته بود و هر لحظه برای دونستن دلیل این ضعف اعتماد به نفس لویی کنجکاو تر از قبل میشد.

چون این چیزی که هری از لویی میدید، فرا تر از تصور بود. هری خوب یادش میاد شب اولی رو که توی همین پیست منتظر سارا بود ولی به جای سارایی که بعدا فهمید مصدوم شده، با لویی ای که خیلی جدی و طوری که انگار هری وجود نداره اومد و مشغول تمرین شد، روبه رو شد. لویی ای که با شجاعت تمام از روی سکو ها میپرید بدون اینکه تمرکز یا کنترل بردش رو از دست بده. هری تمام شب جزء به جزء المنت های لازم رو تو لویی بررسی کرد و فقط با چند ساعت تماشا کردنش تونست متوجه فوق العاده بودن لویی بشه و آره؛ لویی شد دلیلی که هری هر شب به این پیستِ در دست تعمیر میومد و حتی یک لحظه رو هم برای دیدن پسری که واضحا از حضورش خوشحال نبود، از دست نمیداد.

همین افکار هری رو برای دونستن حقیقت مصمم تر کرد.

هری- «لویی... » با خودش فکر کرد که وسط پیست اصلا جای مناسبی برای صحبت کردن با لویی نیست، پس قبل از اینکه بخواد چیزی بگه، حرفش رو عوض کرد. «میتونم به یه نوشیدنی دعوتت کنم؟... فکر نکنم زمان مناسبی برای تمرین کردنت باشه.»

لویی که باز هم درگیر سر و کله زدن با صدای سم تو سرش بود، با بالا پایین کردن سرش، بدون صدایی موافقتش رو اعلام کرد. کمی شونه هاش رو تکون داد و با انگشتاش آستین لباسش رو کامل پایین کشید و خودش رو تو لباسش جمع کرد. حالا دستاش زیر آستینش گم شده بودن، تقریبا توی لباس گشادش گم شده بود و خیلی آسیب پذیر به نظر میرسید. انقدری غرقِ درگیری ذهنیش بود که حتی متوجه نشد که فقط یک ساعت تا طلوع آفتاب مونده وجایی نیست که بخوان برای نوشیدن چیزی اونجا برن. پس فقط شونه به شونه ی هری راه افتاد. 

با صدای دزدگیر ماشینی که مطمئنا مال هری بود، به خودش اومد و هری رو دید که از توی صندوق عقب دو تا قوطی نقره ای رنگ بیرون آورد. قدم های کوتاهش رو سمت هری سوق داد و بعد از بسته شدن در صندوق کمرش رو بهش تکیه داد. هری هم حرکتش رو تقلید کرد و یکی از قوطی های آبجو رو سمت لویی گرفت. نگاهش همراه با دست لویی بالا اومد و توجهش به سر انگشتاش که خیلی کم از زیر آستیناش بیرون زده بود جلب شد. لبخندی به ظرافتشون زد و با آبجوش مشغول شد. چند دقیقه ای بدون هیچ حرفی گذشت. لویی با سنگ زیر پاش بازی میکرد و هری برای اولین بار داشت خودِ لویی رو آنالیز میکرد این غمگین بودنش هیچ جوره به مذاق هری خوش نمیومد. لبخند هاش که باعث چین افتادن گوشه ی چشماش میشد هزار بار زیباتر بود و هری نمیدونست چرا دلش میخواست کسی رو که حتی کاملا هم نمیشناسه همیشه لبخند به لب ببینه.

چشم به موهای شلخته ش دوخت. موهایی که عمیقا نرم به نظر میومد و مشخص بود صاحبشون وقت زیادی رو صرف درست کردنش نکرده. پایین تر اومد و به چشم هاش که با حرکت سنگ زیر پاش، دائما در حال حرکت بود و مسیر سنگ رو دنبال میکرد رسید. مژه های نیمه بلندش روی گونه های تیزش سایه انداخته بودن و به خاطر تاریک بودن هوا آبی چشماش تیره تر از زمان هایی که تو پیست بودن به نظر میومد. ته ریش کمرنگی روی صورتش خودنمایی میکرد. لباش، با هر جرعه ای که از آبجو فرومیبرد، خیس و براق میشد و با کشیده شدن زبونش روی لب هاش، صورتی بودنش بیشتر به چشم میومد. به خاطر پایین کشیدن آستیناش یقه ی لباسش بیش از حد باز شده بود و ترقوه هاش کاملا مشخص بود.

با صدای مچاله شدن قوطی نگاهش رو از استخوان برجسته ی ترقوه ی لویی گرفت و متوجه شد لویی با لبخند محوی داره نگاهش میکنه. دونستن این که احتمالا موقعی که هری محوش بوده، سنگینی نگاهش رو حس کرده، باعث شد گونه های هری رنگ بگیرن. آروم سرش رو به طرفین تکون داد و "ببخشید"ـی رو زمزمه کرد.

هری- «اگر باز هم بخوای چند تای دیگه ش رو دارم.»

لویی- « نه، ممنون. همین یه دونه کافی بود.» حقیقتا الکل باعث شده بود تا حس رها تری داشته باشه؛ هر چند که درصدش پایین بود، ولی لویی دیگه حس نمیکرد سرش مثل کوه سنگینه یا اینکه از حجم افکار مغموم کننده ش داره منفجر میشه.

هری که آبجوش حتی به نصف هم نرسیده بود، جرعه ای ازش خورد و سمت لویی گرفتش. لویی سئوالی نگاهی به هری و دست دراز شده ش انداخت. هری با ابروهاش به قوطی اشاره کرد و گفت: «تو زود تر تموم کردی... میدونی... تنهایی چیزی خوردن بهم مزه نمیده.»

لویی ریز خندید و طعنه زد: «خوب اگر تو هم به جای زل زدن به من مینوشیدی مجبور نبودی تنهایی بخوریش.»، قوطی رو از دست هری گرفت، لباشو یه طرف جمع کرد و شونه هاشو بالا انداخت. به کل از حال و هوای چند دقیقه ی پیشش بیرون اومده بود و از هری ممنون بود.

سمت راستش هری، برای جلوگیری از ضایع بازی بیشتر، سرش رو پایین برده بود و درحال دوباره مرتب کردن موهاش بود. دستش رو لای موهاش تکون داد و به بالا هدایتشون کرد. نمیخواست لویی رو که به نظر بهتر میومد ناراحت کنه ولی از طرفی کنجکاو تر این بود که بتونه سئوالاشو نادیده بگیره. پس با گرفتن قوطی از دست لویی شروع کرد.

هری- «میتونم چند تا سئوال ازت بپرسم؟... اگر بخوای میتونی جواب ندی.» قبل از این که بخواد یه جرعه ی دیگه بنوشه، دستش رو آروم تکون داد و با مایع داخل قوطی بازی کرد.

لویی- «راحت باش.»

هری- «تو... یعنی، من از همون اولین بار که دیدمت لویی، خیلی ماهرانه طوری که انگار سم فاستر خودش شخصا بهت آموزش داده باشه روی بردرت حرکات رو مو به مو اجرا میکردی...» به خاطر مدل ایستادنشون، هری نمیتونست ببینه چیزی که برای تعریف کردن از لویی گفته حالا چطوری دوباره باعث آشفتگیش شده و بدون این که حتی بدونه، داره تمام حس خوبی که با همراهی کردن لویی بهش داده بود رو از بین میبره. «تو لویی، جدیت و تمرکزت واقعا ستودنیه. از همین الان این اطمینان رو بهت میدم که قراره مثل یه ستاره تو بزرگ ترین مسابقات بدرخشی. من وقتی بهت پیشنهاد دادم دستیارم _»

وقتی سرش رو سمت لویی چرخوند بر خلاف انتظارش، لویی نه لبخندی به لب داشت و نه مثل کسایی به نظر میرسید که در حال گوش دادن به تعریف از خودشونن. به نقطه ی نا معلومی زل زده بود و فقط سعی میکرد ریتم تنفسش رو منظم نگه داره. هری گیج شده بود و از این حالت لویی سر در نمیاورد. خوب مگه تو دو تا برخورد آدم چه قدر میتونه کسی رو بشناسه؟ مردد پرسید: «لویی؟... خوبی؟... من چیز بدی گفتم؟_»

لویی بد ون اینکه نگاهش رو از نقطه ای که بهش خیره شده بود بگیره، لب باز کرد: «سم فاستر... اون خودش شخصا بهم آموزش داده هری» لبخندی به تلخی تمام خاطراتی که پشت این اسم بود زد و سئوال های هری رو قبل از پرسیده شدن جواب داد: «تقریبا چهار سال پیش... وقتی که دنبال مربی بودم و اولین اسکیت بردم رو از مکس هدیه گرفته بودم، با سم آشنا شدم؛ البته نه به عنوان مطرح ترین مربی اسکیت برد، به عنوان دوستی که خیلی زود جاش رو تو زندگیم باز کرد و طوری که حتی خودمم نفهمیدم، دوست پسرم شد...»

دم عمیقی کشید و بازدمش رو آه مانند بیرون داد. لبخند کجی به اخم های هری که نشون از دقتش به بحث بود زد و ادامه داد: «احتمالا زندگی با همچین آدمی خیلی جالب به نظر میاد هری. منکر این نمیشم که سم تو دوستی و کار چه قدر آدم جالبیه... ولی چیزی که از پارتنرش انتظار داره... بیشتر از چیزی که بتونی حدس بزنی با تصوراتت فرق داره.» با دست هاش بازو هاشو بغل کرد و سرش رو رو شونش کج کرد.

لویی- «اون از من انتظار داشت بی نقص باشم؛ میخواست همون طور که اسم خودش همه جا هست، اسم منم باشه؛ میخواست از "ما" یه زوج افسانه ای بسازه تا مردم فراموشش نکنن یا یه همچین چیزی؛ دوست نداشت اسمش از سر زبون ها بیفته... اشتباه برداشت نکن! من هم دوست داشتم که زوج ایده آلی باشیم و از هر حرفش برای خودم هزار جور رویا میبافتم...» با حرف زدن درباره ی آرزو ها و رویا های احمقانه ش فقط خودش رو آزار میداد. پس بدون ادامه دادن، فقط ردش کرد.

«نتیجه ی این کمال گراییمون به جای پیشرفت من، چیزی جز مریض شدنم زیر بار اون همه فشار و تمرین شبانه روز نبود. نمیخوام زیاد وارد جزئیات بشم. بعد از جداییمون یک سال طول کشید تا روح و جسمم درمان بشه و ... حالا دوباره سر پام. این بار تنها، قراره به رویاهام برسم.» با گقتن این قسمت از حرفش لبخند هر چند کمرنگی زد و قول هایی که به خودش داده بود رو مرور کرد. لویی تونسته بود بدون سم تا اینجای مسیر رو طی کنه؛ چی میتونست مانعش بشه که به هدفش نرسه؟

هری که تمام مدت با دقت به حرف های لویی گوش میکرد، حالا مطمئن بود که درباره ی لویی اشتباه نمیکنه. مغزش هنوز مشغول تحلیل حرف های لویی و قضیه ی سم فاستر بود، ولی مثل روز براش روشن بود که لویی مناسب ترین گزینه برای اون جایگاهه و حتی با شنیدن این ها لویی براش با ارزش تر جلوه میکرد. دوست داشت بیشتر بشناستش. حتی به این فکر کرده بود تا لویی رو به مربی خودش معرفی کنه. اون تا اینجاش رو خوب پیش اومده بود، از اینجا به بعد میتونست بهتر پیش بره و واقعا یه ستاره بشه.

دستش رو پشت لویی گذاشت و گفت: «فکر کنم خودت جواب همه سئوالایی که تو سرم بود رو دادی...» قوطی ای که از اول حرف های لویی دستش مونده بود رو کمی تکون داد و مقدار باقی مونده و سر کشید. «متاسفم که باعث شدم دوباره به یاد بیاریشون... مشخصا سم فاستر چیز های بزرگی رو از دست داده_» حرفش با زیر خنده زدن لویی قطع شد. مات و مبهوت به لویی که سعی میکرد خنده ش رو بخوره نگاه میکرد و با فهمیدن دلیل خنده ش خودش هم نتونست مانع تک خنده ای که از دهنش در رفت بشه. دستش رو رو صورتش کشید و جلوی دهنش مشت کرد.

هری- «نه خدای من! منظورم این بود که آدمی مثل تو رو از دست داده. یعنی... ببین منظورم اون نبود...» با هول کلمات رو پشت هم ردیف کرد. لویی هر بار که به هری نگاه میکرد خنده ش میگرفت و این بار با این حرف هری بی خیالِ کنترل کردن خودش شد و در حالی که یکی از دستاشو روی شکمش گذاشت، پشت دست دیگه ش رو هم روی دهنش گذاشت و صدای خنده ش محوطه ی پشتی پیست رو پر کرد. هری، همون طور که گونه هاش صورتی شده بود و لبخندش چال های گونش رو به نمایش گذاشته بود، محو صدای ریز خنده ی لویی شده بود و از این که اون باعث ایجاد این صداست احساس غرور میکرد.

لویی- «هری! تو خیلی باحالی... میدونم منظورت اون چیزی نبود که فکر میکردم... ولی... سم واقعا چیزای بزرگی رو از دست داده.» دوباره زیر خنده زد طوری که انگار هیچوقت قرار نیست تمومش کنه. هری که تو این مدت این وجه شخصیت لویی رو ندیده بود، این بار به جای نگاه کردن به خنده ی لویی به جلوی شلوارش نگاه کرد و سعی کرد تا از حرف لویی مطمئن بشه. با خودش فکر میکرد که سایزش به نظر متوسط میاد که صدای لویی و دستش که لباسش رو پایین تر میکشید مانع ادامه ی بررسیش شد.

لویی- «هی، من منظورم این پشت بود» پایین لباسش رو ول کرد و چرخید. «وانمود کن چیزی ندیدی... منظورم این بود.» جلوی لباسش رو تو دستاش مشت کرد و جلو کشید تا مطمئن شه منظورش رو به هری رسونده. به خاطر لباسای همیشه اور سایزش هری نتونسته بود ظرافت و در عین حال فرم زیبای بدنش رو ببینه و الان مسخ بت زیبایی بود که تمام مدت جلوش جولون میداد و هری بی نصیب مونده بود. وقتی لویی با لبخند خجالت زدش برگشت، با ابرو های بالا رفته ی هری و نگاه خیره ش به دور کمرش مواجه شد و چند بار صداش زد تا متوجه لویی بشه. اگر از هری درباره ی عجیب ترین شب زندگیش میپرسیدن، بدون اتلاف وقت هری به امشب اشاره میکرد.

چند بار مثل ماهی لب هاش از هم فاصله گرفتن و دوباره بسته شدن ولی کلمه ای ازش خارج نشد. نفسی گرفت و در جواب نگاه منتظر و شرم آلود لویی که کمی هم آثار بی خیالی حاصل از الکل توش دیده میشد، گفت: «تا الان فکر میکردم سم فاستر چیز بزرگی رو از دست داده، ولی حالا مطمئنم بزرگ ترین قمار زندگیش رو باخته... اوه پسر، تو خیلی خوشگلی... مطمئنا خدا با دستای خودش تو رو ساخته.» نزدیک تر رفت و یکی از دست هاشو رو پهلوی لویی دراز کرد. با نگاهش، برای لمس کردنش اجازه گرفت. لویی آروم پلک زد وهری با کشیدن دستش از کنار سینه ی لویی تا بالای استخوان لگنش از واقعی بودن چیزی که دیده بود مطمئن شد. 

هری کلا سم فاستر و حرف های چند دقیقه پیششون رو از یاد برده بود و لویی هم بیشتر درگیر عکس العمل هری بود. حقیقتا از اینکه کسی ازش تعریف کنه لذت میبرد و هری تا حالا کلی از مهارت هاش تعریف کرده بود. حتی الان هم داشت زیباییش رو ستایش میکرد. اگر لویی تا الان شک داشت، حالا مطمئن بود که هری رو جزء آدم های باحال و خوب دسته بندی میکنه و ازش خوشش میاد.

هری کمی خم شد و دستاش رو دو طرف بدن لویی، رو پهلوش گذاشت؛ میخواست از نزدیک تر گودی بی نقص پهلو هاش رو نگاه کنه. لویی به خاطر حس قلقلک همون طور که میخندید، شکمش رو داخل داد و کمی خودش رو عقب کشید.هری که متوجه قلقلکی بودن لویی شده بود، با یه لبخند کج، دستش رو از روی بدنش برداشت، صاف ایستاد و قدمِ رو به عقب لویی رو با جلو رفتنش جبران کرد و گفت:

هری- «تو واقعا زیبایی لویی. باید پوشیدن لباس های اور سایزت رو متوقف کنی. احتمالا نمیدونی که داری مردم رو از چه موهبت الهی ای محروم میکنی. پسر!... تو خیلی بدجنسی.» چشماش رو از همون فاصله ی کمی که با لویی داشت، به چشماش دوخت. «حداقل ترقوه هات مشخصن.» لویی کوتاه خندید و جواب داد:

لویی- «ترقوه یکی از زیباترین برجستگی هاست هری. میبینی؟... من اونقدر ها هم بدجنس نیستم.» گوشه ی لبش رو به دندون گرفت و منتظر تایید هری موند. حواس هری متوجه حرف هایی که از دهن لویی بیرون میومدن نبود و فقط حرکتشون با تلفظ هر کلمه به چشمش میومد. متوجه تیزتر شدن استخوان گونه هاش با هر بار گرد شدن لب هاش و گفتن "او" شده بود. به نظرش موهای قهوه ای رنگ لویی که بی قیدانه رو پیشونیش ریخته بودن زیبا تر از تمام شب هایی که به تماشاش نشسته بود میومدن و میتونست بوی خوش شامپوی لویی رو استشمام کنه.

حالا لویی هم متوجه تنش بینشون و عادی نبودن اوضاع شده بود و حتی نیشخند کمرنگی که موقع حرف زدن با هری رو صورتش شکل گرفته بود، محو شده بود و اون هم مشغول کنکاش مژه های بلند هری و بیش از حد سرخ بودن لب هاش بود. عنبیه ی چشماشمون تو کاسه میچرخید و نگاهشون رو صورت دیگری میلغزید. صدای نفس های لویی واضحا به گوش هری میرسید و هری مطمئن بود که لویی هم صدای نفس های کشیده ی هری رو میشنوه.

آروم سرش رو کج کرو و با کمی خم شدن فاصله ی لب هاشون رو به صفر رسوند. نمیدونست چرا لویی رو بوسیده. نمیدونست اصلا چی شد که به اینجا رسیدن. نمیدونست چه اتفاقی داره میفته. تو این لحظه تمام ذهنش از لمس نرمی لب های لویی پر بود. لویی که لحظه ی اول تو شوک بود، چشماش رو بست و با آروم تکون دادن لب هاش هری رو همراهی کرد. یک دست هری، صورت لویی رو قاب گرفت و دست دیگه ش رو پشت لویی گذاشت و کمی جلوتر کشیدش. لویی هم برای تعادل بیشتر دست هاش رو رو شونه ی هری گذاشت و اجازه داد تا بوسه های منقطع و سطحی شون، عمق بیشتری پیدا کنن.

حالا زبون هاشون روی هم کشیده میشد و صدای بوسه شون شنیده میشد. هر دو هیجان زیادی رو بابت بی مقدمه بودن این اتفاق حس میکردن و میدونستن که این بوسه تازه شروعشه. هری آروم سرش رو عقب کشید و باعث شد تا لب هاش بین دندون های لویی کشیده بشه. چشماش رو باز کرد و پیشونیش رو به پیشونی لویی چسبوند و به درخشش چشم هاش خیره شد. هر دو نفس نفس میزدن و تلاش میکردن تا کمبود اکسیژنشون رو جبران کنن.

هری شستش رو نوازش وار روی گونه ی لویی کشید و لویی با فشار کمی که به سرش وارد شد، سرش رو به سمت مخالف خم کرد. هری غریزه ش رو دنبال کرد و لب هاش رو بین گردن و شونه ی لویی گذاشت و بعد از مرطوب کردنش، شروع به آروم مکیدنش کرد. چشمای لویی ناخودآگاه تحت تاثیر حسی که لب های هری بهش میدادن بسته شد و یکی از دست هاش رو بین موهای هری فرو برد. هری بوسه هاش رو روی نقطه نقطه ی گردن لویی مینشوند و قرمزی کمرنگی رو روی پوستش به جا میذاشت. لویی با احتیاط سر هری رو به عقب هل داد و با چند لحظه نگاه کردن به برق زدن اغراق آمیز لب هاش، بی قرار اتصال لب هاشون رو دوباره برقرار کرد و این بار خودش کنترل بوسه رو به دست گرفت.

هری دست هاش رو دور کمر لویی حلقه کرد و با حقله شدن متقابلِ پاهای لویی دور کمرش، روی پاشنه ی پاش چرخید و لویی رو روی صندوق ماشین نشوند. خواست سرش رو عقب بکشه که دست های لویی مانعش شد. آخرین لمس لب های لویی روی لبخند هری نشست و بعد گذاشت تا هری فاصله بگیره. هری دستش رو زیر لباس لویی برد و این بار بدون هیچ مانعی، همونطور که به لویی نگاه میکرد، دستش رو روی پهلوی لویی کشید. لویی لب پایینش رو برای نخندیدن به حس قلقلک گاز گرفت و شکمش رو تو برد؛ هری خیره به خنده ی نیم خورده ی لویی، لبه های لباسش رو بالا کشید و با کمک خود لویی بالاخره از شر اون تیکه پارچه ی مزاحم خلاص شد.

حالا هری میتونست پوست صاف و طلایی رنگ لویی رو مستقیما ببینه برای اولین بار لب هاش رو روی ترقوی لویی گذاشت و دندون هاش رو روش کشید. بر خلاف ملایم بودن بوسه هایی که روی گردنش گذاشته بود، این بار حرکاتش با خشونت بیشتری همراه بود و لویی هم هیچ مخالفتی نداشت. اینو میشد از تلاشش برای نزدیک تر کردن بدنش به هری و پیچیدن پاهاش دور کمرش فهمید.

با هر بار مکیده شدن استخوان ترقوه ش و کشیده شدن دندون های هری رو پوستش، صدای ریزی از گلوی لویی خارج میشد و داخل کشیدن هوا از بین دندون هاش هم صدای "هیس"ـی رو ایجاد میکرد و محکم تر به موهای هری چنگ میزد؛ البته که هنوز مونده بود تا صداش تو کل محوطه ی خالی از هر موجود دیگه ای جز خودشون بپیچه. لب های هری راهشون رو سمت سینه ی لویی باز کردن و بین راه، نقطه نقطه ی بدن لویی رو بوسیدن تا در آخر روی سینه ی چپش متوقف شدن.

با چند بار از پایین به بالا کشیدن زبونش روی نیپل لویی، لب هاش رو دورش حلقه کرد؛ چشماش رو از پایین به لویی دوخت و مک زد. پلک های لویی روی هم افتادن و با کشیدن "آه"ـی، سرش رو بین شونه هاش عقب انداخت، سر هری رو بیشتر به خودش فشرد و سینه ش رو جلو تر داد. دست دیگه ی هری روی سینه ی راست لویی نشست و انگشت شست و اشاره ش مشغول بازی با نوکش شد. لویی تمام سعی ش رو میکرد تا صدای زیادی تولید نکنه ولی با وجود اصطکاک بین دیکش و شکم هری حتی از پشت جینش و بازی هری با نیپل هاش، تمام تلاشش هیچ میشد. موهاش به خاطر عرق کردنش کمی خیس بود و اختیاری روی صداش یا حتی ریتم نفس هاش نداشت و میخواست تا زودتر نیازش رو برطرف کنه.

دستاش دو طرف سر هری قرار گرفتن و با بالا آوردنش، بوسه های هری روی بدنش رو پایان دادن. خیلی آروم لب های هری رو بوسید و پاهاش رو دورش شل تر کرد تا بتونه لباس هری رو دربیاره و وقتی نتونست به خود هری واگذارش کرد. هری با عجله یقه ی لباس رو از سرش رد کرد و اون رو کنار لباس لویی روی زمین انداخت. به اندازه ای درگیر هم بودن که اهمیتی به کثیف شدن لباس هاشون ندن. 

با نمایان شدن بدن پر از تتوی هری، لویی دستش رو روی چند تاییشون کشید و با سر انگشت خطوطشون رو دنبال کرد. سرش رو جلو برد ولی قبل از اینکه بتونه لب هاش رو روی بدن هری بذاره، هری مانعش شد و با صدای گرفته ای گفت:

هری- «هی کافیه؛ کارای مهمتری داریم.» 

با دیدن نگاه نا امید لویی به بدنش، کوتاه خندید و لب هاش رو بوسید و دوباره مشغول معاشقه شدن. دست های لویی پشت گردن هری قرار گرفتن و خودش رو لبه ی صندوق کشید تا هری راحت تر بتونه به دکمه و زیپ شلوارش دسترسی داشته باشه؛ با این حال هری مجبور شد تا بوسیدن لویی رو متوقف کنه تا سریع تر کارش رو انجام بده. همونطور که هری با دکمه و زیپ لویی درگیر بود، لویی هم در حال به جا گذاشتن رد بوسه هاش از زیر گوش هری تا فکش و دیوونه کدرنش بود و بخاطر برخورد دست هری و فشاری که به دیکش میومد، نفس های سنگینش و ناله های کوتاهش رو زیرِ گوشِ هری آزاد میکرد.

با باز شدن دکمه ی شلوارش و باز شدن زیپ مزاحم، هری هر دو شستش رو زیر جین و باکسر لویی برد و وقتی لویی تنش رو روی دستاش بلند کرد، اون ها رو تا زیر زانو هاش پایین کشید. لویی نفس راحتی به خاطر آزاد شدن دیکش کشید و نگاهش با دست هری که دور دیکش حلقه مشد، همراه شد. دست هری روی طولش بالا و پایین میشد و با هر بار رسیدن به سر دیکش، پریکامی که ترشح میشد رو روی دیکش پخش میکرد تا دستش راحت تر حرکت کنه. لویی سرش رو عقب برده بود و بی نفس از کشیده شدن انگشت هری سر دیکش، زیر دست هری تکون میخورد و تمام تمرکزش روی بالا و پایین شدن دست هری و بیشتر شدن فشارانگشتاش روی دیکش بود. بعد از چند ماه نخوابین با کسی، حرکات هری براش حکم وارد شدن به بهشت رو داشت و لویی ابدا نمیخواست با زود ارضا شدن این بهشت رو از دست بده.

پس با گفتنِ "لعنتی؛ کافیه هری." دست هری رو پس زد و با گذاشتن دستاش رو شونه ی هری، از روی صندوق پایین اومد. دست هاش رو پایین آورد و روی بدن هری کشیدش.این بار نوبت هری بود تا با فشرده شدن نیپلش بین انگشتای لویی و حرکت دوار دست دیگه ش روی دیکش ناله کنه و پیچ و تاب بخوره. لویی با چند بار فشار دادن دیک هری از روی شلوارش، سرش رو بالا گرفت و همزمان با مکیدن زیر چونش، دستش رو از کش شلوار و باکسر هری رد کرد و دیکش رو تو دستش گرفت. ناراضی از کمبود فضا، با دست دیگه ش لبه ی شلوار هری رو پایین کشید و خطاب به هریِ پریشون گفت:

لویی- «این کوفتی رو خودت پایین بکشش؛ زود باش.» 

هری بدون کوچک ترین مکثی به حرف لویی گوش کرد. با آزاد شدن دیک هری لویی چند بار دستش رو روش کشید و سرش رو بیشتر فشار داد و تا جایی که پریکام هری کاملا قسمت بالایی دیکش رو لیز کنه، به هندجاب دادن و بوسیدن خط فکش ادامه داد. هری هم دستش رو رو قسمت های مختلف بدن لویی میکشید و گاهی هم لب های لویی رو میبوسید و دوباره اجازه میداد تا اون با خط فکش درگیر باشه. وقتی لویی حس کرد هر دوشون به اندازه ی کافی سفت شدن و دیکاشون به اندازه ی کافی خیسه، یکی از پاهاش رو بین پاهای هری برد و تا جایی که میتونست پایین تنه هاشون رو به هم نزدیک کرد.

نفس هری با فهمیدن قصد لویی برید و حس میکرد قراره عقلش رو از دست بده چون مغزش گنجایش این همه لذت رو نخواهد داشت. لویی دیکاشون رو به هم چسبوند و هر دو دستش رو برای راحت تر هندجاب دادن دورشون پیچید. برای جلوگیری از پخش شدن صداشون، هری لب هاش رو رو اب های لویی کوبید و شروع به بوسیدن لویی و بازی با زبونش کرد چون میدونست به محض شروع حرکت دست لویی دیگه اختیاری روی تن صداش نخواهد داشت.

لویی با سرعت کمی دستاش رو تکون داد و با ایجاد اصطکاک بین دیکاشون، ناله هاشون تو دهن همدیگه پیچید. با دومین حرکت دست لویی هری دست هاش رو پشت لویی برد و لپ های باسنش رو بین انگشتاش فشرد و سعی کرد کمی از هیجانش رو این طوری تخلیه کنه. لویی کم کم سرعت دستش رو بیشتر کرد. بعد از چند بار تکون دادن دستش و تنگ تر شدن حلقه ی دستاش، پریکام هر دوشون بالای انگشتاش جمع شده بود و حرکاتش به خاطر خیس بودن دیکاشون صدا میدادن. با انگشت شست هردو دستش سر دیکاشون رو چند بار لمس کرد و قبل از اینکه حرکاتش بخواد باعث بشه که بیان، برخلاف میل بدنش، دیکاشون رو رها کرد و قدمی رو به عقب برداشت. این دومین باری بود که تا لب مرز ارضا شدن میرفت و ناکام میموند.

هری بدون فوت وقت، لویی رو روی صندوق ماشین خم کرد و پشتش ایستاد. انگشت اشاره ش رو روی سوراخ لویی کشید و با دیدن تنگ بودنش، با قدم های کوتاه برای برداشتن قوطی لوب از توی ماشین، سمت صندلی های عقب رفت. لویی همزمان با تلاشش برای آروم کردن نفس ها لرزونش، به مدل راه رفتن هری که با شلوارش که رو زانوش بود نمیتونست کامل قدم برداره خندید ومشغول دید زدنش از پشت شد. با دیدن بطری لوب دست هری ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخت و بیشتر روی صندوق خم شد؛ پاهاش رو تکون داد تا شلوارش به مچ پاش برسه و بتونه زانوهاش رو بیشتر از هم فاصله بده. 

هری مقداری از لوب رو سر انگشت اشاره و وسطش ریخت و آروم روی سوراخ لویی مالیدشون. انگشت هاش رو دور سوراخش میچرخوند و کم کم به سمت داخل هل میداد تا میزان درد رو برای لویی به حداقل برسونه. سوراخ لویی با هر فشار کمی باز میشد و وقتی هری انگت هاش رو دور میکرد جمع تر از حالت عادی میشد. هری با دیدن این صحنه لبش رو گاز گرفت و این بار دو بند انگشت هاش رو فرو برد. صدای نفس های کشیده و لرزون لویی واضح به گوشش میرسید. با دست آزادش مقدار بیشتری لوب روی انگشتاش که توی سوراخ لویی بودن ریخت و جلو و عقبشون کرد تا کامل پخش بشه. حالا دستش روون تر و سریع تر حرکت میکرد و انگشتاش کاملا داخل لویی بودن. اون ها رو از هم فاصله داد بست و خمشون کرد. لرزیدن زانو های لویی و ناله هاش کاملا مشهود بودن و مشخص بود که از این همه احتیاط و آروم بودن هری کلافه شده.

پس قبل از اینکه بخواد چیزی بگه، هری انگشت هاش رو بیرون آورد و باعث شد "هیس"ـی از بین دندونای لویی خارج بشه و پلک هاش رو محکم رو هم فشار بده. باز و بسته شدن سوراخش رو حس میکرد و اگر هری یه کم بیشتر طولش میداد، قطعا خودش دست به کار میشد. انتظارش با حس کشیده شدن دیک هری بین باسنش به پایان رسید. هری چند بار دیکش رو بالا و پایین برد و در آخر سرش رو داخل سوراخ لویی هل داد و آروم آروم واردش شد. لویی لبه های صندوق رو تو دستش فشار میداد و صدای ناله ش بلند تر و واضح تر به گوش میرسید. هری دیکش رو کامل بیرون کشید و دوباره وارد لویی کردش. با شنیدن "آه"ـی که از دهن لویی خارج شد، یه دستش رو دور شکم لویی پیچید و دست دیگه ش رو روی ماشین گذاشت و روی بدن لویی خم شد. 

لب هاش رو به گردن لویی چسبوند و تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا حواس لویی رو از درد اولیه ش پرت کنه. حالا حرکتش یکنواخت شده بود و با همون ریتم آرومی که در پیش گرفته بود، داخل لویی ضربه میزد.پایین تنه هاشون به هم برخورد میکردن و صداش توی گوششون میپیچید. با سرعت گرفتن ضربه های هری ماشین خیلی کم تکون میخورد و لویی حس میکرد اگر دست هری دورش نبود یا خودش روی صندوق خم نشده بود، تا الان افتاده بود. هری جهت ضربه هاش رو دائما عوض میکرد و همین لویی رو روی لبه نگه داشته بود و بعید نبود که زیر گریه بزنه. گونه هاش رنگ گرفته بودن و به دنبال اکسیژن بیشتر از دهنش نفس میکشید. هوای گرمی که هنگام گفتن کلمات برای تعریف از لویی ما بین بوسیدن موهای خیس از عرق لویی از دهن هری خارج میشد فقط بیشتر لویی رو تحت تاثیر قرار میداد.

هری ضربه زدنش رو متوقف کرو و دیکش رو با ملایمت خارج کرد. همون طور که قفسه ی سینش به خاطر فعالیتش تند تند بالا و پایین میشد، لویی رو برگردوند، موهای خیس از عرقش رو از صورتش کنار زد و کوتاه بوسیدش. پاش رو رو لبه ی شلوار لویی گذاشت و لویی بلافاصله متوجه منظورش شد و پاهاش رو از شلوارش خارج کرد. هری لویی رو بالا تر کشیدش و لویی بدون هیچ حرفی یکی از پاهاش رو بالا برد و دور کمر هری پیچید. هری دوباره دیکش رو وارد سوراخ لویی کرد و لویی پای دیگه ش رو هم دور کمر هری حلقه کرد. با جا گرفتن دستای لویی دور گردن هری و مطمئن شدن جفتشون از این که قرار نیست بیفتن، هری پشت لویی رو به صندوق تکیه داد و اینبار ضربه هاش رو از پایین شروع کرد.

با عوض کردن پوزیشنشون، حالا دیک هری با هر بار جلو و عقب رفتن تو سوراخ لویی، به پروستاتش فشار می آورد و با هر ضربه پریکام کمی از دیک لویی خارج میشد. توی این حالت سوراخش تنگ تر شده بود و حالا هم هری و هم لویی نزدیک بودن. هری انگشت هاش رو دور دیک لویی حلقه کرد و با به هم دوختن لب هاشون کلمات نامفهومی که از دهن لویی خارج میشد رو برید. حالا به جز صدای ناله های خفه شون و صدای ضربه های هری چیز دیگه ای شنیده نمیشد. با چند بار بالا و پایین شدن دست هری دور دیک لویی، لویی بلند ترین ناله ش رو رو لب های هری آزاد کرد و روی دست هری و شکم هاشون اومد.

هری به هندجاب دادن ادامه داد و جهت ضربه هاش رو حفظ کرد تا ارگاسم لویی کامل بشه. با خارج کردن دیکش از سوراخ لویی، لویی پاهاش رو از دور هری باز کرد و بدون تلف کردن حتی یک لحظه دیک هری رو تو دستش گرفت و با تنگ کردن حلقهی انگشتاش دور کلاهکش دستش رو با بیشترین سرعت ممکن تکون داد تا در آخر هری با عقب انداختن سرش و آه کشداری خودش رو روی شکم و دست لویی خالی کرد.

لویی که هنوز از اوج پایین نیومده بود به صندوق تکیه داد و سرش رو بالا گرفت تا راحت تر بتونه ریتم تنفسش رو منظم کنه. آفتاب تقریبا بالا اومده بود و اولین پرتو هاش رو به زمین میتابوند. سینه ی خیس از عرق لویی زیر نور آفتاب میدرخشید و کاملا طلایی به نظر میرسید. هری به لویی خیره شد و نتونست زیبایی این صحنه رو تحسین نکنه. با گرفتن چونه ی لویی و پایی آوردن سرش لویی چشم هاش رو باز کرد و لبخند کم رنگی رو رو لب هاش نشوند. با حس کردن دست دیگه ی هری رو پهلوش و خم شدنش روش، دوباره پلک هاش روی هم افتادن و نرمی و خیسی لب های هری رو رو مال خودش حس کرد.

زمزمه ی هری که میگفت "سم فاستر واقعا چیز بزرگی رو از دست داده" و داغی نفس هاش روی لب های لویی نشون از پایان بوسه شون بود. و حالا اون ها با خنده ی روی لب هاشون اونجا بودن فارغ از این که با روشن شدن هوا شاید کسی از اونجا رد بشه و دیده بشن. البته که برای هیچ کدومشون مهم نبود و شاید حتی کمی هم از این فکر خوششون میومد. به هر حال هیچ کسی نمیتونست شیرینی این لحظه رو خراب کنه.


End file.
